La vraie histoire
by LittleRavenclaw
Summary: Scorpius tente désespérément de savoir ce qui a rapproché ses parents.
1. Chapter 1

Les vacances d'été étaient enfin arrivés pour Scorpius qui venait de terminer sa deuxième année à Poudlard. Cette année, il était seulement rentré pour les vacances de Noël étant donné qu'il avait décidé de rester à l'école à Pâques pour ne pas aller avec ses parents à une ennuyeuse conférence au Ministère de la Magie. Et il avait bien fait, son meilleur ami Albus Potter était resté lui aussi.  
Cependant, durant cette période là, il avait entendu la plus étrange des histoires. Albus et lui s'étaient faufilés jusqu'aux cuisines une nuit et ils avaient écouté une discussion entre le Baron Sanglant et la Dame Grise qui flottaient dans les longs couloirs de Poudlard.

_Scorpius n'était jamais plus heureux d'être un Serpentard que lorsqu'il devait s'introduire furtivement dans les cuisines pour un en-cas de minuit. Le tableau qui permettait de se rendre aux cuisines n'étaient plus très loin. Albus avait réussi à piquer la Carte du Maraudeur à son grand frère, James avant le début des vacances. Si seulement, il avait pu avoir la Cape d'Invisibilité aussi, mais son père l'avait caché après avoir découvert que James l'avait prise pour faire une blague à sa cousine. Heureusement, les couloirs étaient si sombres que personne ne pouvait les voir et grâce à la Carte, ils pouvaient savoir où se trouvaient Rusard et Miss Teigne qui parcouraient les corridors à la recherche d'élèves hors des dortoirs.  
Ils n'étaient pas vraiment inquièt au sujet des fantômes errant qui ne se préoccupaient pas de voir des élèves au beau milieu de la nuit. A l'exception peut-être de Mimi Geignarde que Scorpius avait rencontré plus tôt danc cette année lorsqu'il s'était faufilé dans la salle de bains des Préfèts. Mimi l'avait d'abord prit pour son père et avait commencé à flirter avec lui. Il avait du alors lui expliquer qu'il était le fils de Drago. Elle était devenue hystérique quand il lui dit ensuite que sa mère était Hermione. Il s'était précipité hors de la salle de bains sous les cris de Mimi Geignarde qui ne semblait pas comprendre comment ces deux là avaient finit ensemble. Drago qui avait été si gentil avec elle à une époque avait fait un choix incompréhensible.  
Tandis que les deux jeunes Serpentard erraient toujours dans les couloirs Scorpius entendit un bruit et attira son ami dans un coin sombre.  
- __**Chut**__, murmura Scorpius. __**Je crois que j'entend quelque chose.  
- Rusard ?**__  
Ils attendirent quelques secondes avant de voir passer devant eux les fantômes de Serdaigle et Serpentard.  
- V__**ous avez entendu ce qu'on dit à propos du Préfèt et de la Préfète-en-Chef ?**__ demanda la Dame Grise. __**Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête m'a dit qu'ils ont été vu en train de s'embrasser. C'est un Serpentard et elle, une Gryffondor.  
- C'est vrai ?**__ répliqua le Baron Sanglant, supris.  
La Dame Grise hocha la tête.  
__**- Cela ne me surprend pas tellement**__, continua t-elle. __**Après tout, il n'y a pas d'histoire plus célèbre que celle du Serpentard et de la Gryffondor qui sont tombés amoureux il y a deux décennies. Vous devez vous en rappeler, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui, évidemment  
- Qui est célèbre ?**__ demanda discrètement Albus. __**J'ai toujours pensé que mon père, Oncle Ron et ta mère étaient les célèbres Gryffondor. Peut-être qu'il parle de Severus Rogue ?**__  
Scorpius haussa les épaules et lui donna un léger coup de coude pour le faire taire lorsque le Baron reprit la parole.  
__**- Oui, la célèbre héroïne de guerre. Hermione Granger.  
- Tante Hermione ?**__ s'exclama Albus.  
__**- Chut !  
- Et Malefoy**__, confirma la Dame Grise. __**Je me souviens que ça a été un choc pour tout le monde. Les professeurs, les élèves, les fantômes et même pour les portraits. Deux maisons ennemies et deux personnes combattant dans des camps opposés. Personne ne sait vraiment comment le destin les a réunit. Certains disent que cette relation servait seulement à montrer l'union des différentes maisons de la guerre et que les questions de sang ne devait plus exister dans le monde des sorciers. Je suppose que ça a finit par marcher entre eux. Ils ont des enfants. J'espère seulement que leur fils ne deviendra pas comme son père...  
- Ca suffit**__, l'interrompit le Baron. __**Je ne peux pas vous laissez dénigrer les élèves de ma maison de cette manière. Dépêchons-nous, nous allons encore arriver en retard à la fête du Moine Gras.**__  
Scorpius resta silencieux tandis que les deux fantômes disparaissaient au fond du couloir.  
- __**On ferait mieux de se dépêcher**__, dit Albus en vérifiant la Carte du Maraudeur. __**Rusard et Miss Teigne ne sont que deux étages au-dessus de nous. Scorpius ?  
- Oui, oui. Pardon**__, répondit Scorpius en secouant légèrement la tête pour chasser les pensées qui fusaient dans son esprit.  
Ils restèrent silencieux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin aux cuisines où les Elfes de Maisons étaient endormis. Sur le chemin du retour, les bras chargés de gâteaux, Scorpius était toujours perdu dans ses pensées.  
__**- A quoi tu penses ?**__ lui demanda Albus. __**Tu n'es pas encore inquiet à propos de ta note en Histoire de la Magie, j'espère ? Je suis sûr que tu auras une super note, comme toujours. Tu verras, mais il faut attendre la fin des vacances pour...  
- Non, c'est pas ça**__, répondit Scorpius. __**Je repensais à ce qu'on dit les fantômes tout à l'heure.  
- Tes parents sont célèbres et alors ? Les miens aussi. Tout comme ceux de Rose ou du moins Oncle Ron. Cela dit, Tanta Lavande s'est fait mordre par un loup-garou donc je suppose que ça fait d'elle quelqu'un de célèbre aussi. Je sais pas, peu de personnes survivent à ce genre d'attaque...  
- Je pensais plutôt au fait que mes parents soient ensemble simplement pour montrer que le sang d'une personne n'est pas important, simplement par commodité. Tu penses que c'est vrai ?**__  
Albus haussa les épaules.  
__**- Ils ne t'ont jamais raconté comment ils se sont mit ensemble ? Ma mère m'a raconté qu'elle était tombé amoureuse de mon père la toute première fois qu'elle l'a vu. J'ai même du écouter des histoires où elle est sortie avec d'autres garçons avant papa, ce qui est assez gênant mais Lily aime ces histoires. Je suppose qu'elle trouve ça romantique et tout ça. James lui veut juste embêter papa avec ces histoires.  
- Non, ils ne m'ont jamais vraiment raconté**__, soupira le jeune Serpentard__**. Et je n'ai jamais vraiment demandé non plus. Je ne sais pas si Lyra connait l'histoire. Oncle Ron les taquine souvent sur le fait qu'ils stressaient énormément pour leurs A.S.P.I.C comme les intellos qu'ils sont. Et papa s'offense en répliquant que les Malefoy ne sont pas des intellos. Ils aiment garder les choses privées.  
- Tu ne peux pas vraiment les blâmer pour ça**__, répliqua Albus en haussant les épaules. __**La célébrité du à la guerre dérange déjà assez mon père et ta mère. Les gens ont déjà assez à dire sur eux, pas besoin d'en rajouter.  
- Sûrement.**__  
Il savait que même si la guerre était terminée depuis de nombreuses années, tout le monde continuait d'en parler et leurs parents étaient toujours dans la lumière, même aujourd'hui.  
- __**Ce qui me dérange, c'est de savoir que peut-être mes parents ne s'aiment pas**__, avoua Scorpius. __**Je ne comprend pas.**__  
Albus le regarda, amusé.  
- I__**l n'y a aucun doute que tes parents s'aiment. Tout le monde a déjà vu à quel point ils sont complices quand ils pensent que personne ne les regarde.  
- Je suppose, oui**__, souria Scorpius.  
- __**Si ça te dérange tellement, tu devrais simplement leur demander la prochaine fois que tu les vois**__, dit Albus en se glissant sous les couvertures de son lit.  
- __**Oui, c'est que je ferais**__._

Après avoir vainement tenté de soutirer des informations à son professeur de Botanique et ami de longue date d'Hermione, Neville. Scorpius abandonna et décida simplement de poser la question à ses parents.

Aujourd'hui était un jour ennuyeux d'été au Manoir. Seulement quelques semaines après le début des vacances, Scorpius avait déjà pratiquement terminé ses devoirs qui l'ennuyaient terriblement. Il avait décidé de trouver sa sœur pour l'embêter un peu mais Lyra était au Terrier pour passer quelques jours avec Roxanne Weasley et il supposa que Rose et Hugo étaient probablement là-bas aussi. Scorpius ne les aimait pas vraiment et il préférait les éviter tant qu'il le pouvait. Ils ressemblaient beaucoup trop à leurs parents, non pas qu'il ait quelque chose contre Oncle Ron et Tante Lavance mais il ne pouvait supporter d'être prêt d'eux trop longtemps. Albus quant à lui étant partit en vacances avec ses parents durant tout la semaine.  
Errant dans les couloirs du Manoir, il entendit les voix de ses parents qui provenaient de la bibliothèque. C'est alors qu'il se rappela qu'il voulait leur demander quelque chose. La porte était ouverte, Scorpius jeta alors un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ses parents étaient tous les deux penchés sur un bureau et regardait attentivement un vieux livre. Son père avait placé machinalement son bras sur les épaules de sa mère tandis qu'elle était assise près de lui et lisait un paragraphe sur les malédictions. Hésitant, il frappa à la porte.  
Hermione lui souria tendrement.  
- **Bonjour, mon chéri.  
- Salut**, dit-il en se rapprochant. **Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais je m'ennuie...  
- Tu peux toujours faire tes devoirs de vacances**, répondit Drago avec un rictus.  
- **J'en suis à plus de la moitié**, soupira Scorpius en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir en face d'eux.  
- **Et bien, je ne sais pas. Tu veux aller au Terrier ?** suggéra Hermione.  
- **Est-ce que Hugo et Rose y sont ?  
- Tu sais qu'ils sont toujours là-bas, souria Hermione.**  
Scorpius grimaça légèrement ce qui fit rire légèrement Drago.  
- **Les garçons !** s'exclama Hermione. **Scorpius, ne pense pas du mal de tes cousins.  
- Et comment je fais ? Hugo est exactement comme Oncle Ron !gémit Scorpius.  
- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec Ron ?** demanda Hermione.  
- **Rien... Ils sont juste ennuyeux. Ils ne se taisent jamais et ne s'arrêtent jamais de manger !** répondit Scorpius.  
Hermione lança un regard noir à son mari lorsque celui-ci explosa de rire.  
- **Il a raison**, dit Drago avant de partagé un regard amusé avec son fils. **Et tu le sais, aussi bien que nous. Tu es celle qui s'énerve contre la Belette quand il parle la bouche pleine. Et tu regardes toujours la Belette-Niaise de travers.**  
Scorpius réprima un sourire lorsqu'il entendit le surnom que son père avait donné à Lavande.  
- **Soyez heureux que Rose tienne de son oncle Percy en ce qui concerne les études. Au moins, elle est intelligente. On pourrait presque penser qu'elle n'est pas vraiment leur fille. Il n'y a rien de mal avec la petite Rosie.  
- Maman, tu ne l'a pas vu à l'école quand elle est avec Lisa Parvati**, s'exclama le jeune garçon. **Elles ennuient tout le monde ! La seule chose que Rose a pour elle, ce sont ses notes... Mais ce n'est rien comparé aux miennes !**  
Drago sourit à la remarque de son fils tandis qu'Hermione fronça les sourcils.  
- **Ce n'est pas gentil de...  
- Mais maman, tu dis toujours que tu trouves Tante Lavande ennuyante.  
- Ce n'est pas vrai !** protesta Hermione.  
Drago haussa les sourcils et souria.  
**- Vraiment ? La semaine dernière, tu te plaignais que la Belette-Niaise se soit pavanée devant toi pendant vingt minutes dans sa nouvelle robe qui selon toi ne lui va vraiment pas du tout. Tu te rappelles, tu disais qu'elle ressemblait à un...  
- Tais-toi Drago !** siffla la jeune femme.  
Drago leva les yeux au ciel avant de tourner la page du livre posé devant lui. Hermione le regarda avec complaisance, sachant qu'elle avait finalement eu le dernier mot.  
- **Tu veux nous aider dans nos recherches ?** proposa t-elle à son fils.  
**- Quelles recherches ?  
- Nous faisons un article sur la théorie de la magie ancienne et les malédictions**, expliqua Hermione. **Il doit y avoir des livres en plus dans la bibliothèque. Et ton père pense qu'il y en a d'autres à l'étage du dessus.  
- D'accord, je vais aller voir**, dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Il fouilla les étagères de haut en bas, parcourut quelques livres en en mettant certains de côtés pour ses parents. Une demi-heure plus tard, il retourna dans la bibliothèque où sa mère versait du thé dans des tasses. Il posa les trois livres qu'il avait trouvé avant de boire une gorgée.  
Il s'asseya sur sa chaise et étudia attentivement la façon dont ses parents se regardaient ou se touchaient. Une nouvelle fois, sa mère était assise près de son père. Leurs bras se touchaient presque. Drago avait un bras autour de ses épaules et caressait son épaule et replaçait quelques fois une mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant ses yeux. Ils étaient doux l'un envers l'autre et semblait dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Il était tout simplement impossible que ses parents ne s'aiment pas.  
- **Est-ce que vous vous aimez ?** demanda t-il sans réfléchir.  
Brusquement, ils s'arrêtèrent de lire et regardèrent leur fils, surpris.  
- **Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?** dit Hermione qui ne semblait pas comprendre.  
- **Est-ce que vous vous aimez ?** répéta Scorpius.  
- **Il ne mâche pas ses mots, tout comme sa mère**, répliqua Drago, amusé.  
- **Et son père**, ajouta la jeune femme.  
- **Pas autant que toi...  
- Tu es le pire !  
- Pas du tout !**  
Scorpius avait remarqué que le regard de son père s'était illuminé à l'instant où la querelle avait débuté. Ils reportèrent finalement leur attention sur leur fils qui les regardait en souriant.  
**- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?** lui demanda Drago.  
- **C'est juste une rumeur que j'ai entendu à l'école.  
- Qu'est ce que nous t'avons dit à propos des rumeurs ?  
- De ne pas les écouter, je sais**, soupira Scorpius. **Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher cette fois. C'était la première fois qu'une rumeur vous concernait tous les deux.  
- Et qu'est ce que tu as entendu ?  
- J'ai entendu dire que lorsque vous avez annoncé pour... et bien pour vous deux. Tout le monde en a été choqué.  
- «Choqué» serait un euphémisme**, répondit Drago qui regardait sa femme en souriant.  
- **En effet. Tu as entendu quelque chose d'autre ?  
- Juste que... personne ne sait vraiment ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Certains disent que c'était une histoire interdite et d'autres que vous avez accepté d'être ensemble pour... donner l'exemple, pour montrer l'unité des sorciers après la guerre.**  
Drago et Hermione se regardèrent une nouvelle fois, choqués.  
- **Et tu crois ça ?** demanda Hermione doucement.  
Scorpius haussa les épaules.  
- **Albus m'a dit de ne pas y croire. Je ne veux pas y croire.  
- Et bien, je peux t'assurer que ton père et moi, nous aimons beaucoup, affirma l'ancienne Gryffondor. Je ne sais pas qui a... Par la Barbe de Merlin, je te parie que c'est encore un coup de Skeeter. Elle a probablement écrit un article ou quelque chose comme ça !  
- Qui s'en préoccupe ?** dit Drago en haussant les épaules. **C'est un mystère, c'est bien ce que nous voulions, non ?  
- Je suppose que oui,** soupira t-elle.  
- **Comment se fait-il que personne ne sache ce qui s'est passé entre vous ?** s'interrogea Scorpius. **J'ai essayé de demander au Professeur Longdubat mais il ne savait rien. Personne ne sait ? Oncle Harry et Oncle Ron sont au courant au moins ?  
- Personne ne sait, sauf nous**, lui révéla Drago.  
- **Pourquoi ? Je veux savoir, papa !  
- Demanda à ta mère**, souria Drago. **C'est elle qui a voulu garder le secret.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'elle est gênée... Aïe ! Chérie, ça fait mal !** grogna Drago lorsqu'Hermione lui pinça le bras.  
- **Ça ne regarde personne**, fulmina t-elle contre son mari.  
- **Oh, allez Hermione !** dit Drago. **C'est notre fils. Et Lyra voudra savoir un jour, elle aussi. Ce n'est pas si grave.  
- Non !  
- S'il te plaît, maman ?** Scorpius leva les yeux vers elle et la regarda de cette façon dont seul les Malefoy avait le secret.  
Hermione hésita quelques secondes avant de soupirer.  
- **Très bien, je vais te raconter. Mais tu dois promettre de ne jamais le dire à personne.  
- Promis !**  
C'est ainsi qu'Hermione débuta le récit de son histoire d'amour avec Drago qui avait commencé quelques mois après la Grande Bataille.


	2. CHAPITRE 2

_Il se faisait tard et Hermione achevait sa dernière ronde de la journée. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas pu devenir Préfète-en-Chef mais avait conservé son titre de Préfète en revenant à Poudlard pour sa septième année. Le professeur Slughorn lui avait demandé d'aller voir le dernier élève en retenue pour lui dire de retourner dans son dortoir. Elle savait que cet élève était Drago Malefoy, qui avait écopé de trois heures de retenue pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas commencé._

_Au début de l'année, Hermione avait observé quelques changements chez Drago depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle ne lui prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention, mais un soir dans la bibliothèque, il lui avait présenté ses excuses pour tout ce qu'il avait fait et dit dans le passé. Elle avait tout d'abord été choqué mais avait accepté de le pardonner. Elle avait vu la sincérité dans ses yeux bleus et elle savait qu'il avait vu et fait des choses durant la Grande Bataille qu'il l'avait changé. Des choses pour lesquelles, il se détestait. Elle avait comprit les circonstances et croyait sincèrent que Drago avait changé.  
Elle avait vu l'accueil peu chaleureux que lui avait accordé les élèves de Poudlard. Hermione était déçue de voir que peu de choses avaient changé et à quel point les étudiants étaient aussi peu ouverts d'esprit. La plupart des Serpentard était toujours les mêmes. Mais Drago avait changé et pour le mieux. La guerre l'avait vraiment affecté.  
Même si il était toujours aussi sarcastique et hautain, il ne passait plus son temps à effrayer les premières années ou à insulter les fantômes. Elle l'avait même vu défendre une jeune Serdaigle en ordonnant à une bande de Serpentard de ne jamais utiliser le mot commençant par un «M» en sa présence. Elle avait apprit à le connaître un peu plus en cours de Métamorphoses lorsque leur professeur leur avait demandé d'étudier ensemble. Ils avaient aussi décidé de réviser ensemble pour leur A.S.P.I.C. Drago était intelligent et était resté poli avec elle.  
Il parlait seulement si quelqu'un engageait la conversation avec lui, ce qui n'arrivait pas très souvent. Même Goyle et Parkinson l'ignoraient. Hermione avait surprit quelques Serpentard se moquer de lui et de l'échec de sa famille. Drago quant à lui essayait de son mieux de les ignorer, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être expulsé de l'école. Mais parfois, l'ignorance n'était pas suffisante. Une dispute avait d'ailleurs éclaté en cours de Potion entre Zabini et lui, ce qui lui valut quelques heures de retenue. Slughorn n'avait pas été impartial, Nott avait pu s'en tirer sans punition. Hermione ne trouvait pas ça juste.  
En arrivant vers la salle de classe, elle remarqua que tous les chaudrons étaient nettoyés. L'odeur des produits de nettoyage Moldus lui piqua le nez. Hermione entra dans la salle et remarqua tout de suite, le jeune Serpentard penché sur une table, lisant un livre.  
__**- Malefoy ?  
- Granger, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?**__ demanda t-il en se tournant vers elle.  
__**- Le professeur Slughorn m'a demandé de venir te dire que ta retenue est terminée. Tu peux partir. Je pense toujours que ce n'est pas juste que Nott s'en soit tiré aussi facilement.  
- Essaye de dire ça au vieux Sluggy**__, se moqua Drago.  
Hermione eut un léger sourire.  
__**- Je vois ce que les autres ne voient pas ou tentent d'ignorer. Je sais que tu as essayé d'éviter au mieux les ennuis ces derniers mois. Et je ne te blâme pas pour la façon dont tu t'es défendu. Peut-être que Zabini te laissera tranquille maintenant.**__  
- __**J'en doute**__, dit-il en se levant de sa chaise.  
- __**Depuis combien de temps, tu es assis ici ?  
- Environ une heure et demie**__, répondit Drago en refermant son livre. __**Tu sais, qu'on a pas le droit de quitter la pièce même si tout est terminé.  
- Oui.**__  
Hermione posa son regard sur le livre que Drago tenait et écarquilla les yeux.  
__**- Quoi ?**__ demanda Drago en haussant les sourcils.  
__**- Tu... Tu...  
- Je quoi, Granger ?**__ grogna t-il, agacé.  
__**- Tu lis...  
- Evidemment. Je sais lire, tu sais**__, répondit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Hermione attrapa le livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Drago, haussa un sourcil, il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.  
- __**Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu lis «L'Histoire de Poudlard» !**__ s'exclama Hermione.  
- __**Oui et alors ?  
- C'est la dernière édition ! Je ne l'ai même pas trouvé chez Fleury eet Bott.  
- Il y a même tout un chapitre sur Potter**__, expliqua Drago avec un petit rire.  
- __**Vraiment ? Et bien, je suis sûre qu'Harry sera enchanté,**__ répliqua Hermione sarcastiquement.  
- __**Le sarcasme ne te va pas très bien, Granger.**__  
Hermione leva à son tour les yeux au ciel puis le regarda de nouveau, sérieusement.  
- __**Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu lis ce livre.  
- Je le lis depuis des années. J'ai les quatre premières éditions dans mon dortoir. Il faut bien connaître les secrets de Poudlard si on veut pouvoir se faufiler partout.  
- Tu es le premier garçon que je vois lire ce livre**__, dit Hermione, euphorique. P__**adma est la seule personne que je connaisse qui l'ait lu en entier. Tout le monde se moque toujours de moi pour l'emmener de partout. Savoir que tu l'aimes...  
- Je n'ai pas dit que je l'aimais !  
- Tu as tout de même lu toutes les éditions**__, répliqua t-elle en souriant. __**C'est le premier livre que McGonagall m'a donné quand elle m'a apprit que j'étais une sorcière. C'est ce livre qui m'a fait découvrir le monde des sorciers et Poudlard.  
- Je vois. Hmm... Tu vas bien ?**__ lui demanda t-il en voyant Hermione sécher quelques larmes.  
- __**Oui, oui, très bien. Je devrais probablement retourner dans ma salle commune maintenant**__, dit Hermione en remettant rapidement le mouchoir qu'elle venait de sortir dans sa poche.  
Avant de quitter la pièce, Drago la rattrapa. Il fouilla dans son sac et lui tendit le livre.  
- __**Tiens, tu peux emprunter ça, si tu veux.  
- Vraiment ?**__ demanda Hermione, surprise.  
- __**Je pourrais toujours le lire plus tard**__, répondit-il rapidement en haussant les épaules.  
- __**Merci, Malefoy**__, souria Hermione en serrant le livre contre sa poitrine. __**Je te promet de le finir très vite.  
- Prend ton temps. Bonne nuit.**__  
Il se retourna pour partir mais avant d'avoir fait un pas, Hermione l'attrapa par la manche et il lui fit face.  
__**- Granger...**__  
Il se tut lorsque les mains d'Hermione encadrèrent son visage et que ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes. Il était choqué mais ne bougea pas, profitant de cet instant. Bien vite, il lui rendit son baiser avec fougue.  
Hermione revint à la raison et recula, troublée et choquée par ses propres gestes. Drago vit son courage de Gryffondor s'évanouir lorsqu'elle lui souhaita rapidement une bonne nuit et se précipita dans le couloir le laissant étourdi. En baissant les yeux, il remarqua qu'elle avait oublié son livre avant de partir.  
Quelques semaines passèrent et ils passaient leur temps à s'éviter mais aucun des deux ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce baiser. Enfin, Drago réussit à coincer Hermione dans la bibliothèque un soir. Elle s'excusa en affirmant qu'elle avait agit sous une pulsion complètement folle.  
Quelques jours plus tard, il la retrouva une nouvelle fois dans la bibliothèque et agita le livre devant elle. Elle se mit en colère pensant qu'il se moquait d'elle une nouvelle fois. Il rit et affirma qu'il voulait simplement une autre baiser. Elle répondit qu'il lui suffisait de demander et l'embrassa de nouveau. En partant, il lui dit de ne pas oublier le livre cette fois-ci.  
Après cela, ils commencèrent à se voir en cachette. Ginny fut la première personne à le découvrir suivit peu après par l'école toute entière. Mais personne ne sut jamais réellement ce qui les liait._

- **Donc, c'est «L'Histoire de Poudlard» qui vous a réunit ?** dit Scorpius lorsque sa mère eut finit son récit.  
Hermione hocha la tête et souria en repensant à tous ces souvenirs.  
- **Tu vois, ta mère est gênée parce que c'est elle qui a fait le premier pas**, expliqua Drago avec un rictus.  
- **Je ne suis pas gênée !  
- Bien sûr que si**, souria Drago.  
Scorpius regarda ses parents se chamailler avant que son père dépose un léger baiser sur la joue d'Hermione. Scorpius souria tendrement et constata une nouvelle fois qu'ils étaient dans leur propre monde avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Ses parents s'aimaient, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.


End file.
